Abadeer
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Princess Bubblegum makes an interesting discovery about Marceline. Oneshot fluff. Takes place after "Return to the Nightosphere/Daddy's Little Girl"


"…so the boys told me something interesting today" Bubblegum started, keeping her eyes on her work one late night in her bedroom.

"That so?" her nightly visitor and resident vampire queen replied though distracted with tuning her instrument on her lap as she floated around the room without a care in the world.

"Yup…"

Marceline was to busy plucking the strings of her bass to notice Bubblegum had stopped and a small grin began to form on her lips.

"Something…along the lines of…" she paused dramatically, poking her chin in thought before looking up at her companion, ready for a reaction

"Marceline…Abadeer…?"

She froze.

Hovering completely still in the middle of Bubblegum's bedroom, eyes wide and face expressionless.

The pink princess' jaw dropped, "Oh my glosh its true? That's your last name?"

For a moment Marceline remained as she was, frozen in time and in shock, but eventually it all soaked in. Without another word, she gently placed her beloved axe on Bubblegum's bed and announced, "That's it"

She adjusted her small sweater and gave a small nod to the princess, "I'm gonna kill him"

It wasn't until she had opened the window to leave did Bubblegum realize that Finn's life was in danger at this point.

"W-whoa hold on!" she yelped, jumping to her feet. Lunging forward, Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the vampire's waist and pulled her back inside, or at least was trying to.

"I'm gonna kill him" Marceline growled, holding on the edge of the window and attempted to pull herself forward but the full weight of the candy princess was proving to be quite difficult.

"Marcy wait!"

"I told him I would kill him if he told anyone, now I'm gonna kill him"

"Come on don't be like that, I made him tell me"

The vampire paused a moment, there was no doubt in her mind that Finn would of course drop his promise for Princess Bubblegum. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and looked over her shoulder to find her still holding on tight with a small, sheepish smile seeking forgiveness.

In which she was denied, as Marceline resumed, pulled harder than before.

"…still gonna kill him!"

"Ack!" Bubblegum gasped, suddenly finding her knees bumping against the wall below the window, if she continued this sad excuse of tug-o-war she'll end up outside and in the air in no time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she called out.

Marceline paused again.

She continued, this time softer, "I mean…how long have we known each other and I never knew your last name?"

The all powerful vampire queen fell silent once again, her grip on the window lessened as she let out a defeated sigh.

"Because I hate it" she mumbled under her breath.

Bubblegum slowly released her grasp around her waist, watching her float back down to sit on the open window sill, a silent indication she was ready to talk.

"…is it because of your father?"

She quickly shook her head, "My Dad? N-no..well…things are still…weird here and there…you know…possessing me with an evil emulate to rule the Nightosphere…but he had good intentions…at least I know he wants me to be around, I mean..enough to want to take his place but…well…" she stopped herself upon noticing Bubblegum's raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Did that make any sense?"

"No" the princess giggled, rolling her eyes." but I'm sure it does in your family…If not your father then why?"

Did you know when a vampire blushes, instead of a light shade of pink, they turn purple? This was a recent discovery of Bubblegum's as this event was in fact very rare for the Vampire Queen.

Marceline buried her blushing face in her hands, "…Because it sounds so…so stupid! Abadeer? Come on…" she groaned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bubblegum reached forward, grasping her companion's wrists, gently prying them apart and away from her hiding face," I think its adorable"

Marceline's face curled into a fierce scowl, "I'm a thousand year old blood sucking vampire. I am **NOT** adorable!"

If Jake were here, her snarling face would've sent him running with his tail between his legs. But the princess just smiled and placed a small kiss on her furrowed brow.

"Did you know you're cute when you pout like that?"

* * *

man short stories are hard...

xposted on my tumblr~

~Swd


End file.
